


He ate something weird again

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Kinktober, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It would be nice if their Captain did not put everything that resembled food into his mouth unsupervised.





	He ate something weird again

“I’m on a crew full of idiots.” Sanji sighed before he covered his face with his hands. “Hey Usopp!” He called to the man trying to sneak back outside the kitchen. “What is the number one rule about letting Luffy explore by himself?”

“Um well you see.” Usopp stammered one hand on the door. “Don’t let him cause trouble?”

“And the next rule?” Sanji desperately needed a smoke.

“Don’t let him eat anything weird that he found!” Usopp proudly stated before he visibly deflated. “Ahh… you see… Sanji-kun.”

“Sanji-kun what?” Sanji rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to hear a single shitty word from you since you obviously know the rules. We don’t let Luffy eat anything weird unless it’s being cleared by Nami-san, Robin-chan or me. Luffy shouldn’t eat anything unknown because it always comes back to bite us. It always ends up in trouble.” He finished as he glowered.

“But Sanji.” Usopp said weakly. “How are we really supposed to stop Luffy from eating something weird?”

“Make some shit up. I just tell him wait.” Sanji glowered. “The only good thing the rest of you idiots did was bring back what the hell he ate so Chopper and I could work out a bloody solution from this shitty mess. Make sure you pieces of shits apologise to Chopper for causing all this trouble.”

“So…” Usopp trailed off as he pressed at the door. “I can leave right?”

“One moment.” Sanji really needed that smoke. He began to unbutton his jacket buttons. “Until I tell you so.” He glanced back at the flushed form on his captain sitting at the table watching them with hungry eyes. “Don’t come in. Who knows what you might see.” He paused and watched the way Luffy was locked in on them. “Or what might happen.” He admitted.

Usopp gave a high squeak and almost fell through the door. “You mean-“ He shook his head. “No no no Luffy only cares about you Sanji. And I am a brave warrior meant from East Blue to tell-“

“I know I know.” Sanji waved away Usopp. “Better get out of here before you end up a meal too. But don’t go too far I’m going to kick the shit out of all of you later. Causing trouble like this and setting this back. I won’t be satisfied with one kick so best prepare yourselves.” He draped his jacket over the rack and sighed. “How can you just let the captain eat something weird on your watch?”

“It definitely won’t happen again!” Usopp had a flush riding high on his cheeks. “I swear this on my brave warrior life! Luffy won’t eat anything weird again!” He babbled as he eased out the door. “On my life! Trust me Sanji.” He finished in a low tone as the door closed. “I promise!”

“Stupid idiot.” Sanji sighed as he began to unbutton the top buttons of his shirt. “Bet you that Luffy finds something else fucking outrageous to eat in a few days. Hopefully nothing like this.” He continued as he turned to face Luffy. “I can’t say I’d like seeing results like this very often.”

Luffy’s eyes were blown open and fixed entirely on him. His face was flushed, he was sitting but his focus was on Sanji. It was more than a turn on it was heady. It lit his blood on fire. He was already half hard in his slacks. Luffy was sitting still but he was alive in all the ways that mattered. He was hungry and he wanted Sanji.

Sanji was about to be ‘food’ in the best of ways. While he did prefer that Luffy find things to eat and not like them he was not exactly going to waste this opportunity. It was annoying how Luffy found all these things and put them all in a mess but Sanji was going to enjoy Luffy riding this one out.

Chopper had told him everything he needed to know. He could guess towards what would happen. Judging by Luffy’s focus and the look of his skin and body, it was a damn good thing that he was hydrated. Riding this out would not be easy but if he had wanted easy he would not have fallen for such a captain would he? Of course not. Sanji slowly licked his bottom lip as he approached where Luffy sat, he was going to enjoy this thoroughly.

Currently it was not that Luffy did not have his full mind, it was something very different than that. He was all hunger and instinct. His body was burning and he was yearning. “Poor captain.” Sanji murmured. “I don’t get this you very often.” He had to cut Luffy off for a long time to get anywhere near this close.

This sort of Luffy had been more visible towards the beginning of their relationship. With Sanji not realizing how hungry Luffy was for contact and kisses. Even something like a soft kiss could assuage the beast. Well he had figured it out after paying for it with his body.

What a delicious thing that had been. Luffy’s hands had been a mix of things, delicate and rough. Possessive and giving. Sanji had been truly prepared and eaten by a beast. He had been but the beast facing him now, it was going to consume him in a way he had never been before.

The air was hot and tense, Luffy’s eyes were wide and focused on Sanji. They were but he honestly doubted that Luffy saw much beyond Sanji. He doubted Luffy saw more than prey and something that would soothe him, something that was all his.

He honestly and truly did not mind that he was prepared to see this through. Luffy would have his fill and Sanji would have a taste of something new. It was going to work splendidly for them all. Especially for Sanji.

“Sanji.” Luffy’s voice was so dark, so husky. Almost dry. If Sanji had not heard a similar tone before during Luffy’s passionate moments he would have gotten his captain some water. As it was he smiled as he took a seat next to his captain. “So hot.”

“I know.” He gently brushed Luffy’s hair back, it was already slick with sweat. “I bet you’re uncomfortable.” He pressed a kiss to Luffy’s hair but when he went to pull back there was a hand on his neck. He stayed there as Luffy shifted, held his breath at the touch of Luffy’s warm lips on his throat. A slight bite followed, a threat and a promise. Sanji was hard in his slacks at the implications. At the hint of the beast in Luffy looking to feed on him.

“Sanji.” Another whisper and another bite before Luffy moved. They were no longer sitting, Luffy had flipped them both and the way that he stared down into Sanji’s eyes told him what was in control. “I don’t know if I can wait.”

“You don’t have to.” Sanji admitted as he relaxed. Chopper’s information had been enough for him to at least go and prepare himself. It would not be easy, he would have needed more time than he had for any of that to happen.

“Sorry.” A soft kiss to his forehead that told him that some part of his Luffy remained and was watching. “Afterwards… I swear I’ll make it up to you. I swear but right now Sanji.” The kiss turned to a soft bite. “So hot.” He whimpered. “I want you so much, I’m burning Sanji.”

“It’s okay.” Sanji wrapped his arms around his captain as Luffy’s arms slid down his hips and began to drag his pants down. He kicked them off when they got down far enough. “It’s okay.” He whispered as he boxers were yanked down as well. “I’m burning too.” He groaned as Luffy nudged him to spread his legs. Luffy’s fingers followed before he played with the leaking tip of Sanji’s cock. The wet fingers found their way to his prepared hole. A hiss escaped him as Luffy slid one finger then the next in.

“You’re so warm.” Luffy murmured. “I want to put it in.” Two fingers spread inside him and Sanji’s fingers lost their purchase on his captain’s shoulder. Luffy pulled back so his shirt could be tossed away. His fingers slid back inside Sanji as he wrestled with his pants.

Sanji would have helped. He really would have but even this beast Luffy knew him too well. All he could do was gasp and twitch. His cock was leaking, his body was hot all over. Before he could cum Luffy’s fingers left him and he was turned over.

The flip surprised him so much that a gasp escaped him but that was only until he felt Luffy’s tongue. His hands trembled and his voice cracked as he tried to move. He got two firm hands keeping him in place. Hands that locked his thighs in place as Luffy feasted. Lewd and wet, filthy and noisy the beast was eating him alive. It was wonderful and he loved it.

Luffy’s wet tongue was fucking him open and all he could do was take it. Luffy was holding him in place and keeping him from moving. All that could come from his throat were moans. Luffy’s hands were hot on his thighs, his tongue was burning hot as well.

It was not a relief when Luffy pulled back his tongue. Sanji whimpered at the last lick Luffy gave before he pulled away. Luffy’s hands slid up his thighs before they settled for a grip on Sanji’s hips. Sanji trembled when Luffy’s cock pressed against him. Huge, hot and needy it was dripping on his skin.

Nothing escaped his mouth when Luffy pushed in. All his mouth could do was form shapes. All he could feel was Luffy pushing his way inside of him. He felt all of it. Luffy whispered his name when he made it to the hilt. All Sanji could do was groan as his cock twitched and bobbed under him.

He knew that until this was out of Luffy’s system that he would be devoured. He was fine with that. Luffy would fuck him until he was begging lick him clean and do it all over again because that was what the beast in Luffy wanted to do. Sanji was going to go for the ride and enjoy every second of it because sometimes he wanted this sort of thing from Luffy too. But Luffy still shouldn’t eat weird things. Even if the outcome ended up like this.

 


End file.
